


Get The Message

by Just_Another_Random_Hero



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Random_Hero/pseuds/Just_Another_Random_Hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storyline: Post Bride but Pre DD – What would happen if Clark and Lois feelings became apparent without a single word spoken from there mouth but from few strokes of a keyboard??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Message

CHAPTER 1

7.30pm – Daily Planet

Not a sound could be heard in the surprisingly quiet bull pen of the daily planet, except 2 reporters who were on a mission to find there next big story.

Clark Kent just inwardly sighed as he continued to file through police reports and statements for anything out of ordinary.

Lois Lane sat opposite him and he knew she was emailing her sources in her robust fashion but Clark knew all to well she had the pulitzer under her sleeve when it come to The Red Blue Blur.

Oh great your talking to yourself in the third person again Kent.

Clark shook his head as that had become an occurrence recently, especially when Lois would go on and on about how she was going to land the first exclusive interview.

Oliver had actually analyzed that he was jealous of his alter ego because Lois is giving more attention to the blur. Clark immediately laughed it off but over the next few days the joke was on him as it was now appearing so.

There was no doubt that his feelings for Lois had changed dramatically over the years. He glanced over towards her once more not seeing the bossy rude army brat he met 4 years ago. Now he saw a challenging funny and most certainly beautiful young women that he was so blinded by what Lois herself had proclaimed “The Lana Blinders” that he couldn’t see past his now ex girlfriend.

Lana herself said right at the beginning that Lois and Clark’s bantered relationship was that “the bests ones start off that way” and how right Lana had been as he watched her stroke a lock of fallen hair behind her ears as she nibbled on the top of her pen.

Clark took a huge gulp and loosened his tie as if it was constricting his air supply. That’s when he decided he needed a distraction as he opened a new window on his internet browser. He then typed the address of a social community site Chloe was pestering him about called facebook.

Clark was not a huge fan of online social websites but with this facility he was able to keep in touch with friends and colleagues he did not see anymore even his own mom had an account and he kept up to date with her day to day activities.

He then imputed his login details.

Username: Kent_C@dailyplanet.org

He tabbed down to the next log in box which entitled Password he felt his cheeks rush with warmth as he set another small glance to her and smiled as he typed in

Password: wildcherry

He clicked the enter button and the screen went straight to the main screen with a distinct greeting

Welcome Back Clark.

He quickly became accustom that evreytime you log into facebook you update your status which in laments terms meant what you were doing at this moment.

He just shrugged and just put in what the situation was.

“Clark is looking for a story”

After a couple of moments there was a reply to his status he opened it.

“You will find one if not ask the girl next door…or in your case opposite xXx” sent by Chloe Sullivan

Clark stifled a laugh but then noticed that his notification bar had a 1 highlighted on it.  
Knowing it was probably some smiley or kitten that Chloe would send out of boredom but his curiosity was to great and he opened his notifications and his eyes widened as the words were as clear as day.

Lois Lane would like to add you as a friend

Clark was confused Lois never told him she was on facebook he would have thought Chloe at least would have told him. But the words still remained on his screen and even a silly little request on a website made his heart race. Without thinking his finger had already ran across accept and had clicked it.

The profile of Lois Lane came across his screen but his attention was drawn toward the main picture of her and all he could do was smile it was a picture of her from Chloe and Jimmy’s wedding.

He knew he was prying more but he couldn’t help it he drifted across the personal information.

When he sketched through the information he knew from 4 years he stumbled across Relationship Status and it read plain and simple.

Complicated.

Clark was taken aback slightly trying to think back but as far as he knew she wasn’t seeing anybody. But his confusion was drawn to annoyance that he was so blind to see Lois was moving on from the events of the wedding that if it weren’t for intervention of Lana, Miss Lane’s Relationship status could be very different right now.

In his inner battle he didn’t see the small box open in the middle of his screen. He eventually catched the flashing object on the monitor and looked closely as a chat box was now open and it read.

Chat Box Open: Lois Lane & Clark Kent

Hey…Sent by Lois Lane

Clark looked at the screen dumbfounded for a moment glancing at Lois to see she was also in deep concentration to her monitor. He thought for a moment but decided to go along with it.

Hi…Sent by Clark Kent

He heard the keys on Lois’s computer flutter quickly and then came a response.

You ok? Sent By Lois Lane

Clark glanced up once more this time she caught his glanced and gave a quick smile before returning to her screen. What is she upto? he thought.

I’m ok still looking into the police leads…you? Sent By Clark Kent

He actually held his breath for a moment waiting for her response and it did.

I’m tired a little but hey no rest for the wicked right Smallville? Sent By Lois Lane.

Yeah I suppose...do you want me to get you a caffeine fix? Sent By Clark Kent

No its ok anymore and I think I will OD  Sent by Lois Lane

Ai Ai Sailor lol Sent By Clark Kent

Clark had to hold back his laugh when he heard Lois’s sharp intake of breath.

Don’t start Elmer Fudd Sent By Lois Lane

Clark just shook his head knowing yet again she would always have the last word and always win in bantered exchanges.

I see on your status your looking for a story…Sent By Lois Lane

Yeah…why you got anything interesting you care to share with your partner? Sent By Clark Kent

Oh were partners now? Sent By Lois Lane

I wont tell anyone who you wont  Sent By Clark Kent

Well you keep dreaming flannelman ; ) Sent By Lois Lane

Lois…Sent By Clark Kent

Yeah…Sent By Lois Lane

…What the hell are we doing?? Sent By Clark Kent

What do you mean? Sent By Lois Lane

Lois...we are currently talking on a online chatroom when we are only 3 feet away from eachother Sent By Clark Kent

Ok well maybe I should just go offline and carry on with my work? Sent By Lois Lane

No! I mean no its ok I know its not exactly orthodox but it’s the first time we talked you know talked for a while just me and you  Sent By Clark Kent

Clark waited anxiously for a reply which felt like an eternity and to his relief she did.

I know…Sent By Lois Lane

Lois…I know things have been……different Sent By Clark Kent

Clark noticed her heartbeat began to beat faster through his super hearing and at that moment felt his own heart to begin to race as he didn’t realize how serious his comment would hit home.

Different? Sent By Lois Lane

Yeah you know “different” Sent By Clark Kent

Clark your really are confusing me here define different my natural hair, your dress sense, what? Sent By Lois Lane

Us!! Sent By Clark Kent

The messages were now flying back and forth and a increased pace as the two colleagues could not move there eyes from there respected monitors.

Us? Clark there is no us!! There would have to be an “us” to be an “us” which there quite blatantly isn’t a “US” Sent By Lois Lane

Come on Lois what about Chloe’s wedding? Sent By Clark Kent

Omg!! Not this again!! I told you we were caught in the moment spark of an insanity because of my cousin’s marital bliss nothing more…besides I was drunk Sent By Lois Lane

You were not!! Sent By Clark Kent

Was too!! Sent By Lois Lane

Was Not!!! Sent By Clark Kent

Argghhhh!!! Sent By Lois Lane as Lois slammed her keyboard hard but made no attempt to set her gaze anywhere else from her monitor.

It took a couple of minutes of regrouping before he heard her once more type onto her keyboard and slamming the enter button with authority.

Well whatever the case a small pink princess came back to her noble steed and they lived happily ever after…until she left…Again!! Sent By Lois Lane

Clark let out an annoyed sigh and rapidly typed his reply.

There you go again whenever I try and talk to you about that night…you just deflect Lana right in my face Sent By Clark Kent

That’s because she has always been in your face and you can’t see past her to really get over her!! Sent By Lois Lane

Lois!! Will you stop bringing her up you know what happened she is gone...for good Sent By Clark Kent

Were have I heard that crap before!! Sent By Lois Lane

Lois!! Sent By Clark Kent

What?! It is the great circle of life she goes away and comes back, you pine and then you skulk its simple geometry Smallville Sent By Lois Lane

Clark was so frustrated he didn’t realize his heart had typed the words before brain could stop him.

WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT LANA IS MY PAST…AND YOUR MY FUTURE…Sent By Clark Kent

Clark couldn’t believe what had just happened, in a matter of 4 seconds and one message later he knew he had just put a 4 year friendship and his heart on the line as he waited for her to respond eventually he did but it wasn’t what he was expecting.

Lois Lane Is Offline.

He looked up just in time to see her making a very quick getaway out of the bullpen. He wanted to go after her but he knew it would only make things worse. He just hung his head and pushed his fingers through his hair and just sighed and thought annoyingly.

Yeah Clark I think she got the message.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
